The Tweenage Human Ninja Girls
by Misaki Takahashi A Bunny's Toy
Summary: The turtles find four young girls strapped to tables in TCRI. They bring them to the layer to find when they wake up that... The girls are exactly like them. With Leah, Rachel, Miley, and Dannie.


~Leo POV~

"Raph, hush! Okay, everyone good with the plan?" I asked my brothers.

"Yeah, Leo, storm into the new TCRI and bash some heads" Raphael said. I sighed.

"No, it's sneak into the new TCRI and find the new weapons that were created" I said

"yeah okay, but we could still bash some heads" Raph said.

"Yeah, sure, we could still bash some heads. Now. Move in" I said. We began moving into the ducts.

Climbing over Kraang was the easy part, it was finding the weapons that was tricky.

"Leo, my t-phone says that the weapon room should be right below us" Donnie said. "Thanks, Donnie, now remember guys, do not engage the weapons. We are only here to find out what they are and what they do. Understand?" I asked.

"What do we do about them?" Mikey pointed through the duct. I looked where he was pointing.

I gasped in horror along with my brothers.

Four little girls were tied up to tables. They were all unconscious.

One of the had orange hair in a ponytail with bangs, another had long straight purple hair with straight bangs, she was very pale, another had tan skin and dark brown hair in a side ponytail, and the last one had blonde hair in a pixie cut.

"Oh man, Leo, what do we do?" Donnie asked. I was still staring at them. They looked about eleven or twelve.

"Obviously we have to get them out" Raph said. I nodded.

"And whatever the Kraang did to them, Donnie can try to reverse it" I said.

We dropped in. I stood before the blonde one, Donnie before the brunette, Mikey before the orange head, and Raph before the purple head. We I strapped them and picked them up. They had horrible tattoos on their backs. The blonde had a blue symbol, the brunette a purple one, the orange head an orange one, and the purple head a red one.

"Oh no..." I frowned. These poor girls were probably taken from their homes. They're probably missing children.

"Come on, guys. We have to take them back to the layer. It's too dangerous to look for the weapons now, cancel mission. Come on" I said. We all jumped into the ducts.

When we got outside they all shivered in their slumber from the cold.

We put them in the Shell Razor and covered each of their naked bodies with blankets.

When we got back to the layer, we put some of Master Splinters robes on them. They were oversized, but the kids were warm.

"Master Splinter!" I yelled, barging into his room.

"Yes, my son?" He asked.

"The Kraang had experiments done on four little girls. We didn't know what to do so we brought them here. Can you check their heartbeats to see if they'll live? They're still unconscious" I said. He nodded and walked out to see the little girls on the couches.

He checked each one of them.

"They will be fine, were they like this when you found them?" He asked. I nodded.

"We were crawling over the ducts and saw them unconscious, naked, and strapped to tables" I said.

He nodded.

"Please, stand back" he said. We all stepped back. He pressed on all of their necks by the jugular and they each sucked in a big breath of air and opened their eyes.

"Mm... Huh?" The blonde looked at her friends and then at us. She jumped up and pushed her hand to her tattoo, and two katanas made of light formed, and then turned to solid swords.

"Team, get up!" She screamed. We backed up. We didn't take out our weapons. There was no way we were going to fight little girls.

The tattoos didn't surprise us either, we knew they must have had some abilities as mutants.

"Yo, team captain, shut up" the purple headed one said. The orange headed one jumped up.

"Rachel, not nice!" She screamed.

"You too, Miley, shut up" the purple headed one, Rachel, said.

"Leah, do something!" Miley said.

Leah, the blonde one, walked over to The brunette.

"Hey, Dannie, wake up" Leah said.

"I don't think I should yet, Rach might hurt us" she said. Rachel shot up.

"What'd you say?!" She placed her hand on her tattoo and pulled out of her robe two Sais. Dannie placed her hand on hers and pulled out a bow staph. Miley pulled out two nun chucks.

"Alright team, calm down" Leah said.

"And who made you team captain?" Rachel said.

"Me, now-"

"I think I should be captain!" Miley said happily.

"No!" Rachel, Leah, and Dannie yelled at her.

we stared at the girls in shock.


End file.
